SunFlower
by Selai Semangka
Summary: Terimakasih, kalian sudah bekerja keras hari ini. (Pelipur rindu akan Hyuck dan pelepasan Mark; kolaborasi dua emak 7D Suika-Rii dan Ai Selai Strawberry) DLDR! Canon! MarkHyuck/MarkChan. NCT.


" _Hyung_ , kau benar tak apa?"

"Ayolah, jalan saja _Hyung_ masih tak jelas begitu."

Donghyuck terkekeh mendengar pernyataan kedua adik laki-lakinya, _yang kini tengah menikmati makan malam mereka dan memerhatikan gerak-gerik kakak sulungnya itu,_ sembari kedua tangannya masih sibuk memasukkan beberapa kotak makan ke dalam tas jinjing yang akan ia bawa nanti.

"Tenang saja, _hyungdeul_ pasti akan menjadi pelayanku semalaman ini." menopang tubuhnya pada tongkat yang ia pakai, mendekat pada kursi kedua adiknya, lalu mengusak surai keduanya. "Atau mungkin sampai besok." Donghyuck tertawa kecil.

"Donghyuck kau sudah siap?"

Donghyuck menoleh ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan ruang makan dengan garasi, mendapati ayahnya mendekat dan membantunya membawa beberapa tas yang akan menemani bocah itu berkunjung kembali ke _dorm_.

Pemuda Juni itu mengangguk, menoleh ke lorong rumahnya menunggu sang ibu muncul karena beliau juga akan mengantarnya kala itu. Meski tak berapa lama sosok wanita yang ditunggu muncul diikuti adik perempuannya yang kini tersenyum begitu manis di belakang sang ibu.

"Apa?"

"Salamkan untuk Mark- _oppa_ dariku, _okay_?" Adiknya mengedipkan sebelah mata, yang dibalas oleh kerucutan bibir dari Donghyuck.

Ibu mereka tertawa kecil, berpura-pura memukul kecil puncak kepala anak gadisnya. "Sudah tahu kakakmu juga naksir, masih saja."

"Ya kalau begitu, tambahkan embel-embel dari adik ipar saja begitu."

"YA!" teriak Donghyuck yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh adiknya yang kini sudah melenggang masuk kembali. Sementara anggota keluarga lain hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat interaksi keduanya.

– _dan Donghyuck dengan telinga yang memerah penuh, tergesa meski tertatih untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **SunFlower**

 _Mark x Donghyuck_

 _2nd Collab of Suika-Rii dan Ai Selai Strawberry_

 _DLDR!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga ka –

"Donghyuck- _ah_?" Donghyuck menatap Doyoung yang membukakan pintu untuknya setelah dua kali ia menekan bel _dorm_ mereka dan kini seperti memeriksanya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Bocah itu memutar bola matanya. Mendengus lelah.

"Apa _Hyung_ akan membiarkanku dan orang tuaku berdiri lama seperti ini?"

Doyoung tersenyum kaku, sebelum memberikan celah dengan memiringkan tubuhnya. "Ah, maafkan aku. Paman dan Bibi ingin mampir sebentar?"

Ibu Donghyuck menggeleng, "Tidak, kami akan pergi setelah ini." Tangan wanita itu lalu memberikan makanan yang ia bawa tadi. " Makanlah yang banyak, dan tolong titip Donghyuck _ie_ untuk malam ini ya, Doyoung _ie_."

Doyoung mengangguk, lalu berpamitan dengan orang tua Donghyuck. Setelah mereka pergi, pemuda dengan sebutan _bunny_ itu menatap Donghyuck yang sudah melangkah masuk.

"Kenapa tak bilang kau akan pulang?"

"Kalian kan baru saja selesai perform, aku tak mau mengganggu. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana yang lain?"

Mata sayunya menelusuri koridor ruangan lantai itu dan tak menemukan sama sekali tanda kehidupan di sana. _Apa semua sudah tidur?_ Pikirnya, namun dia menolak dengan argumenya tersebut. Lagipula biasanya jika mereka baru menyelesaikan semalam apapun penampilan mereka, _dorm_ tidak akan sesepi ini.

"Yuta- _hyung_ sedang mengadakan acara nonton bersama. Kau ke sana saja. Aku akan menyimpan ini."

Donghyuck tersenyum. Berujar terimakasih kecil seraya berjalan ke tempat yang lain berada.

Awalnya tak ada yang sadar dengan kedatangannya, namun semakin ia mendekat, beberapa menoleh karena suara penyangganya yang bertemu dengan lantai dan mereka menampakkan wajah terkejut mendapati ia datang malam itu.

"Wah, kalian tak mengajakku sama sekali? Itu kejam."

Johnny berdiri dan memeluk adik kecilnya itu dari samping. Lalu membantunya berjalan dan _menyelipkan_ nya di tengah sofa yang dikosongkan untuknya, lalu mengapitnya dengan Yuta yang ada di sisi lain. Yang lain pun sebenarnya ingin melakukan hal yang sama, namun mengingat bahwa mereka bisa saja menyentuh kaki adik terkecil mereka yang sedang di _gips_ membuat mereka mengurungkan niat, meski beralih dengan mengacak surai kecoklatan dan mencubit telinga serta pipi bocah itu.

Setelah beberapa menit sebelum film yang mereka tonton selesai, Doyoung menginterupsi. Mengingatkan Johnny dan Jaehyun untuk segera bersiap ke acara radio dan menginformasikan lainnya bahwa ibu Donghyuck membawakan makanan untuk mereka tadi.

Kedua pria yang pernah tinggal di Amerika itu beralasan sebentar untuk menyelesaikan film yang sedang menampilkan bagian akhir cerita, membuat Doyong kini bersandar di tembok dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada.

Film telah selesai. Kredit cerita sudah terpampang di layar _televise_ mereka. Yuta segera mencabut _flashdisk_ nya dan menggantinya dengan saluran _televise_ biasa.

Hampir semuanya beranjak. Johnny dan Jaehyun tentu saja sedang bersiap, lalu beberapa ada yang memasuki kamar masing-masing entah untuk bermain game atapun pergi tidur, adapula yang ke dapur untuk menghabiskan _cangkingan_ dari Donghyuck. Menyisakan dua orang dengan posisi setengah duduk setengah tidur, _lupakan fakta bahwa kini Taeil benar-benar tertidur_ , dan Doyoung yang memandang tajam Donghyuck yang pura-pura ikut tertidur.

"Haechan- _ah,_ pergi ke kamarmu."

Bocah itu mendengkur semakin keras.

"Kau akan sakit pinggang seperti Taeil- _hyung_ kalau ikut tidur seperti itu."

Dengkurannya semakin keras.

Doyoung menghela nafas berat. Dia akhirnya memilih berbalik dan menjauh dari ruangan tersebut, membuat yang tadi ditegur membuka matanya dan tertawa kecil. tangannya lalu menggapai _remote_ _televise_ untuk mengganti _channel_ yang ada.

– _meski hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama,_ pria kelahiran 96 itu sudah kembali lagi dan kali ini beserta Johnny yang langsung mengangkat tubuh ringkih milik adiknya di pundak bak Donghyuck adalah sebuah karung beras.

" _Hyung_ turunkan aku!"

"Tidak. Kau harus tidur bocah. Kakimu tidak akan sembuh kalau kau tak tidur cepat. Kau butuh istirahat yang banyak."

Donghyuck menggembungkan pipinya. Menatap sebal ke arah Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba muncul, tertawa, dan membantu menahan tangannya agar tidak memukul punggung lebar milik Johnny kembali.

Bocah Juni itu masih mengerucutkan bibirnya meski kini ia sudah terlentang sempurna di ranjangnya dengan tubuh yang ditutupi selimut oleh ketiga _hyung_ nya. Ia memalingkan wajah sebal.

"Kalau _Hyung_ mau pergi kenapa aku disuruh sendirian di kamar. Biarkan aku kembali di sana saja ya?" Donghyuck menatap penuh harap pada kakak-kakaknya agar tidak ditahan sendirian di dalam kamar. Matanya yang sayu itu dibuat sedemikian rupa yang mana biasanya akan berhasil meluluhkan hati para kakaknya.

"Tidak, Haechan- _ah._ "

Perkataan Johnny _final_. Dia mengusak rambut adiknya lagi. Membuat yang bersangkutan semakin cemberut karenanya. Pria Amerika itu lalu mengecek arlojinya, lalu mengajak Jaehyun untuk segera keluar karena mereka hampir terlambat. Menyisakan Doyoung yang terkekeh karena bocah di depannya kini tak mau melihat ke arahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Lagipula kalau kau mau menunggu Mark, dia akan pulang sedikit larut. Kau tahu sendiri kan jika Taeyong- _hyung_ sudah menyeret Mark maka mereka akan keluar begitu lama."

Donghyuck menganggukkan kepalanya kecil meski ia masih tak terima dengan keputusan yang pasti tak bisa ia ganggu gugat lagi.

"Kalau begitu selama tidur, Haechan _-ah_."

Doyoung menyalakan lampu tidur di meja nakas sebelum mematikan lampu utama di kamar tersebut sebelum keluar, _yang secara langsung tak ingin sang adik bergelung dengan ponselnya,_ membuat yang ditinggalkan sendiri mengesah.

Memilih mengalah.

Pun kepalanya agak sedikit pusing dan matanya sudah memberat karena pengaruh obat yang tadi ia minum.

Sudahlah, mungkin besok ia bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu.

* * *

0000

* * *

Sudah pukul satu dini hari saat Mark keluar dari dalam kamar mandi usai membasuh diri. Tangannya terlihat sibuk mengusak rambut coklatnya dengan handuk sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Ia merasa sedikit lapar malam ini. Tapi sayang dikata sayang, nasibnya sedang malang. Tidak ada apapun di dalam kulkas –selain air mineral dan sosis mentah. Mungkin bibi yang biasanya membersihkan dorm mereka belum sempat untuk belanja, pikirnya.

Ok, lupakan tentang rasa lapar.

Sekarang Mark berpikir untuk tidur saja. Mungkin jika ia tidur, rasa laparnya akan hilang. Ide yang bagus! Lagipula ia merasa tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah usai Taeyong mengajaknya latihan dengan gila yang dilanjutkan dengan menulis lirik _gadungan_ yang mungkin bisa saja mereka ajukan di album selanjutnya.

Tapi nasib Mark memang sedang malang.

Doyoung dengan nyenyaknya tidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Sementara Jaehyun sudah meringkuk –dengan kesadaran dibatas ambang- di balik selimut yang ada di atas tempat tidur Mark. Apa ada pertukaran _roomate_ dan Mark tidak tahu akan hal itu? Atau..

"Apa ini artinya aku tidur di sofa ruang tengah malam ini, _Hyung_?" Tanya Mark pada Jaehyun yang sudah hampir tertidur.

"Kau tidur dengan Haechan saja Mark, tadi bocah itu menungguimu pulang. Mungkin dia merindukanmu." kata Jaehyun enteng sambil membalik badannya. Membiarkan punggungnya menatap acuh tak acuh pada Mark yang ada di depan pintu.

"Haechan di sini? Bukannya dia sedang dalam masa pemulihan?" Tanya Mark yang hanya dijawab oleh dentingan jarum jam yang menyebalkan di dinding kamar.

Karena sudah sangat lelah, Mark tidak ambil pusing. Pikirnya Jaehyun mungkin sudah terlalu mengantuk hingga lupa kalau Haechan sedang tidak ada di dorm. Jadi ia memilih segera pergi ke kamar Jaehyun dan Haechan di ujung ruang tengah untuk segera tidur di sana. Demi NCT Vision yang belum juga debut, ia sangat lelah hari ini.

Mark terkejut saat ia membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan _seongok_ daging bergelung di balik selimut. Ada kaki dengan gips yang mengintip di sela selimut. Mark mengucek matanya untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa matanya tidak mengalami malfungsi karena terlalu lelah. Bersamaan dengan itu ia melangkah kakinya pelan menuju sisi tempat tidur. Mengamati wajah damai dari sang adik yang ia rindukan keberadaannya. Wajah itu terlihat tenang dan... cantik. Eh? Apa? Ok, kata yang terakhir pasti terlintas karena Mark memang sedang lelah. Tidak salah lagi.

Tapi Haechan memang terlihat cantik saat tidur, Mark tidak mau mengelak kali ini.

Ujung jari Mark tanpa sadar sudah bersinggungan dengan kulit pipi Haechan. Menekan-nekan kecil pipi itu main-main. Mencoba merasakan kenyal pipi adik kesayangannya itu tanpa maksud membangunkan sang empu. Senyumnya mengembang dalam remangnya ruangan tanpa ia sadari. Saat Haechan terlihat mulai terusik, Mark menghentikan kejahilannya, namun ia kembali melanjutkannya saat Haechan terlihat sudah kembali ke alam tidur nyenyaknya. Mark jadi gemas sendiri. Ia tertawa kecil tanpa suara. Lupa bahwa ia punya rasa lelah yang bersarang di tubuhnya.

Kali ini ujung jari Mark mengelus main-main ujung hidung Haechan seperti kala Jeno mengelus hidung kucingnya. Haechan yang merasa semakin terusik mengeluh dalam erangan. Tangannya mengusap kasar bagian hidungnya. Mungkin Haechan pikir ada semut yang sedang berjalan di ujung hidungnya –membuat Mark kembali tertawa kecil. Lalu tangan Mark tak dapat menahan diri lagi untuk mencepit pipi itu dalam cubitan kecil –yang pastinya tidak terasa sakit- karena terlalu menggemaskan.

Dan saat itulah Haechan terbangun dengan kerut di keningnya.

"Jangan ganggu tidurku, Mark." Ujarnya dengan suara serak ala seseorang yang baru bangun tidur. Tangannya menebas pelan tangan Mark yang masih mencubiti pipinya. Walau tidak terasa sakit, itu cukup mengganggu.

"Maafkan aku," kata Mark masih tertawa kecil. Sama sekali tak menyesal telah mengganggu tidur nyanyak Haechan. Benar-benar melupakan fakta bahwa sang maknae NCT 127 itu sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik dan butuh istirahat lebih. Pun melupakan fakta bahwa tadi ia merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

"Tidurlah lagi, aku juga akan tidur." kata Mark mulai melangkah menuju tempat tidur Jaehyun yang ditinggal pergi tuannya. Memaksa Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau membuatku bangun dan pergi begitu saja? Dasar tidak punya rasa tanggung jawab." rajuk Haechan memancing tawa renyah dari Mark. Ia melihat Haechan dari seberang tempat tidur dengan senyum mengembang lebar. Memperhatikan wajah lawan bicaranya yang merengut lucu walau temaram lampu di ruangan itu membatasi pengelihatan mata rabunnya.

"Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana, Donghyuk- _ah_? Aku sangat lelah hari ini." Kata Mark sambil menarik selimut. Mencoba menutupi kakinya dari udara dingin.

"Tidurlah di sini, maka aku akan mengampunimu karena telah menggangu tidurku" Haechan menepuk bagian yang kosong dari tempat tidurnya. Berkata demikian dengan sedikit bumbu _aegyo_ andalannya.

"Dan kemudian aku akan menendang kaki mu yang patah itu? Tidak, terimakasih Donghyuk, aku tidak akan melakukannya." bantah Mark membuat Haechan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Tapi kau harus, _Hyung._ " bujuknya sekali lagi –atau lebih tepatnya, memaksa Mark sekali lagi.

Mark enggan bersuara. Hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanpa penolakkan. Tapi bukan Haechan namanya jika ia menurut begitu saja. Jadi ia berkata; "Kalau begitu aku yang akan tidur di sana." sambil bergerak turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan susah payah. Mencoba menggerakkan kakinya yang bahkan sangat sakit untuk digerakan.

"Ok, ok, kau menang." kata Mark bangun dari tidurnya dengan cepat. Lebih baik ia yang mengalah dari pada Haechan menjadi semakin keras kepala hingga bisa saja bocah itu memperparah cedera kakinya. "Jangan turun dari tempat tidurmu!" kata Mark memperingati, Peringatan yang menghadirkan senyum kemenangan di wajah Haechan.

" _Love you, Hyung._ " Haechan memberi _wink_ beserta _flying kiss_ ketika Mark sudah duduk di tempat tidurnya. Mencoba menggoda Mark walau ia tahu laki-laki itu tidak akan bercanda dengannya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"YA!" teriakkan Mark menggema saat Haechan berusaha mencium pipi Mark yang sudah berbaring di sampingnya. Kini giliran Haechan yang tertawa renyah. Semua orang tahu Mark tidak suka dengan _skinship_ , tapi barang kali kepala Haechan terbuat dari batu milik Hades hingga ia tak pernah mau mengerti akan hal itu. Selalu melakukannya dan selalu mengulanginya.

Bisa jadi sebenarnya Haechan adalah penganut kepercayaan "ala bisa karena terbiasa", sehingga ia mencoba memberikan kebiasaan itu agar Mark terbiasa. Mungkin saja.

"Mark _hyung_ ," panggil Haechan pada Mark yang sudah memejamkan matanya beberapa menit setelah teriakan membahana milik Mark. Diamatinya wajah tampan Mark yang ada di hadapnnya. Wajah yang selalu menemaninya dalam beberapa tahun belakangan –bahkan terkadang, wajah ini singgah dalam mimpinya. Memaksa Haechan untuk tersenyum lembut. "Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini, terimakasih." bisiknya lembut.

Mark membuka matanya perlahan. Sudah beberapa minggu ini ia tak mendengar kata-kata magic itu. Kata-kata yang bisa memberikan semangat lagi dan lagi untuk hari esok walau kenyatannya pekerjaan selalu menghabiskan tenaga dan waktunya setiap hari.

Kata-kata yang ia rindukan.

Mata Mark menantap tepat pada mata berbinar milik Haechan. Adik kesayangannya itu masih saja menyimpan senyum manis di wajahnya. Membuat Mark kembali teringat akan opininya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Haechan terlihat cantik.

"Tidurlah." Kata Mark akhirnya. Ia menutup mata Haechan dengan telapak tangannya. Menghentikan pandangan penuh binar itu sebelum otaknya menjadi semakin tidak waras. Haechan terlihat hanya tertawa kecil. Tangannya mengambil tangan Mark dari wajahnya. Membawa tangan dengan _pigmen_ lebih terang itu untuk dalam pelukannya. Mark membiarkan Haechan melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya. Rasa kantuk itu kembali menyerangnya walau kenyataannya rasa lelahnya sudah kabur entah kemana.

"Selamat malam, _Hyung._ " ucap Donghyuk kecil. Ikut memejamkan matanya sama seperti yang Mark lakukan.

Dan Mark tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Ingatan terakhirnya hanya pada saat ia mendengar suara nafas teratur milik Haechan dan aroma tubuh Haechan yang memenuhi penciumannya saat ia tertidur.

Dan percayalah, mimpi buruk tidak singgah di mimpi milik Mark. Bahkan Mark merasa sangat bugar walau kenyataannya laki-laki kelahiran Kanada itu hanya tidur beberapa jam saja.

 _Say thankyou to_ Jaehyun dan Doyoung?

 _No, Say thankyou to_ Ai Selai Strawberry karena sudah berhasil membuat saya menulis kisah manis yang tidak manis ini. Eh? Hah?

* * *

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

Mark merenggangkan tubuhnya ketika bocah itu berada dalam lift yang mengantarnya ke _dorm_ 127 setelah memaksa sang manager untuk tidak menetap dengan Dreamies meskipun mereka memiliki jadwal NCT Dream besok. Alasannya? Tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena pemuda dengan alis camar itu ingat bahwa ada seseorang yang sengaja menunggunya pulang hari ini, yang mana sang penunggu akan pulang ke rumahnya esok hari.

Tetapi, saat Mark baru saja masuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, matanya menangkap sosok Donghyuck yang baru saja turun dari pundak Johnny setelah memasang sebuah mistletoe di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?"Johnny menyapanya setelah pria tinggi itu berbalik, yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari yang bersangkutan.

Kemudian Mark masih memusatkan pandangannya pada dua sosok yang mirip seperti figur ayah dan anak itu tengah bercengkrama sebelum Johnny menepuk puncak kepala Donghyuck dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana latihannya?" Donghyuck membuka suaranya, namun matanya tak lepas dari hasil kerjanya dengan Johnny yang terpajang di atas sana.

"Ah, baik. Mereka bekerja dengan keras."

Lalu Donghyuck menoleh dan tersenyum, "Tidak hanya mereka, _Hyung_ juga sudah bekerja keras hari ini. Bahkan _Hyung_ latihan seharian penuh dengan 127 dan Dream."

Setelahnya tak ada yang membuka suara, sampai Donghyuck mulai berjalan selangkah dan membuka pintu kamarnya, "Aku akan istirahat, _Hyung_ mandi sana. Kau pasti sangat tak nyaman hanya dengan _mandi_ keringat."

Donghyuck mulai akan melangkah lagi, sebelum Mark melangkah dengan lebar dan menahan bahu yang lebih muda sehingga kini Donghyuck menoleh dan memertemukan wajah mereka.

"Kena – ?"

Mata sayu milik Donghyuck membulat kala bibir berbentuk hatinya ditawan oleh sang lawan bicara. Hanya sebuah kecupan, bukan sebuah ciuman panjang nan dalam. Tapi tetap saja membuat dadanya bergemuruh hebat layaknya genderang perang.

 _"Hyung?"_

Mark tersenyum tampan di depannya, membuat suasana semakin memburuk karena wajah Donghyuck semakin memerah.

 _"Don't ya buy me nothin', 'cause I am feelin' one thing._ _Your lips on my lips, that's a merry merry Christmas"_

 _ **BUAGH!**_

"YA!"

 _ **BRAK!**_

Aish..."

Mark meringis. Walau dalam hatinya juga merutuki kakinya yang dihantam dengan pemapah milik Donghyuck sebelum bocah itu masuk dan menutup pintu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau menciumnya karena mengira dia sengaja memancingmu dengan mistletoe itu?" Mark segera berbalik dan mendapati wajah Johnny yang seperti baru saja selesai dari ke _cengo_ an dan tawa akan kesialan Mark.

"Tentu saja! Apalagi? Sejak lima tahun bersama belum ada yang pernah memasang mistletoe di _dorm._ " Bocah Kanada itu menggerutu, terlebih setelah _Hyung_ tingginya itu kembali tertawa.

" _Well,_ sebenarnya itu ideku."

" _What?"_

"Dan aku yakin, Haechan _-ah_ tak mengerti maksud _'mari-mencium-orang-yang-kau-sayangi-di-bawah-mistletoe'_."

Leher Mark bergerak perlahan untuk berbalik dan menatap horror pada Johnny. "Kau serius?" dan pemuda Amerika itu hanya mengangguk, membuat yang muda memegang kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut.

"Ah, sial! Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya secara eksplisit sebelum dia menganggapku pria brengsek."

* * *

.

.

(real) **END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

a/n:

Hallo! Selamat datang di selai semangka (manusia-manusia yang mengaku ibunya 7D)!

Jadi ini adalah akun collab Suika-Rii dan Ai Selai Strawberry karena mungkin bakal ada collab-collab selanjutnya (semoga), _dan ya anggap saja ini usaha selai menyadarkan mbak semangka kalau dia masih makhluk bumi dan agar mbak semangka ga kelamaan berlumut di pluto :b_

anywaaaaay, sdfghjkl ini sekaligus menjadi kado untuk MarkHyuck Shipper agar tidak berlarut sedih karena kelulusan Mark dan absennya dek Hyuck, karena yah mungkin kita bakal kangen mereka tapi di sisi lain kita juga ingin mereka istirahat dengan baik dan menikmati hari jadi bocah sebenarnya (dan mari cintai 6D sebanyak kita cinta 7D! /semogaSMmengabulkan7DjadiU/

dan asgshdkhk bener-bener gemes waktu Hyuck di-facetime sama dreamies TwT dan keliatan banget Mark kangen bocah itu. Duh!

intinya, tetap kibarkan bendera markhyuck~~ dan selamat tahun baru! Ciaooo~~


End file.
